Blair's Funtime
by Sroxs
Summary: Blair finds certain photos of Soul. What happens when Blair is left alone? Rated M for a reason! Hope you like it ;
1. Left Alone

Hey everyone. Now this is my first dirty fanfic, so be nice please. I did try another fanfic but that was an epic fail, so I hope I do better with this one. Warning: Lemons. And good lemons ;) So for obvious reasons, if you're under the age of 18, do not continue reading as I do not want to poison your poor, innocent mind. I'm one to talk, but my mind was poisoned a long time ago, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, even though I really wish I did, blahblahblah, more legal reasons, read on.

Blair woke up feeling great. She had a good feeling about today. The smell of pancakes filled the air with a sweet scent. She stretched and pranced in her cat form to the kitchen, only to find Soul and Maka rushing around the house. "Oh, shit! We're going to be late!" Soul yelled. If he was any louder, one of the postcards Maka's mother sent could've blown off the table. He ran to his room to grab some of his stuff and came back out a second later with his shoes and beanie. "This is totally UNCOOL!"

"And whose fault is that?" Maka asked, rushing from the shoe rack to check on breakfast, hurriedly flipping one of the pancakes before rushing to her room to grab supplies for their mission today. They were always going on missions these days. "If you hadn't slept in, we wouldn't be in a rush!"

"Hey, you're one to talk. I was up before you!" Soul put on his beanie.

"You were not! I was in my room- uh, studying. Yeah, studying!" Maka rushed back to the pancakes, with her shoes still in her hand. She flipped another one and put the one she flipped earlier on the hotplate. She zoomed to the couch and pulled her shoes on faster than Black Star could've slashed with his 'Speed Star.'

"You know what? Let's stop arguing. Our mission today is about strengthening our bond." Soul sat down to put on his shoes. "Who cares who got up first or whose fault it is for being late. Let's just hurry up and get outta here." He started tying up his shoe laces.

"Yeah you're right." She put the last pancake on the hotplate and put them in the middle of the table. They each grabbed for an equal amount and put them on their plates, putting on the toppings for their meal.

"Meow. Morning to you, too." Blair yawned sarcastically.

"Morning Blair." The other two said, but not taking a glance as they were rushing to eat. Soul had practically piled his pancake with anything that had sugar or cream, while Maka had piled hers with a variety of fruits and yoghurt. Their arms moved to their mouths in a massive blur, their food quickly disappearing. Blair casually strolled to the couch, jumping up and began licking her paws to wipe her head.

"You two should learn to relax. Maybe go on a holiday or something." Blair suggested, adjusting her witch's hat.

"No can do." Soul replied with his mouth full. He swallowed before continuing. "These missions are compulsory. It's not like we have a choice. It's not cool, not one little bit." Blair sighed.

"Well we only have this week left." Maka said. After that, everything is back to normal. So I promise we'll go on a holiday then." Maka beamed at Blair. "Well, we have to go." She said, grabbing her coat off the coat-hanger. "We should be back by around 8." Blair sighed again.

"Ok, have fun." The two ran out the door, leaving poor Blair all alone. Maybe this wasn't going to be such a great day after all.

Later that day…

"Mmmeeooowww." Blair yawned, bored out of her mind. _Why do I always get left behind? _Blair thought to herself, curling up into a little ball, the light of the setting sun shining on her purple fur. _I'm getting tired of having to have to stay here at home on my own all the time. Every second day they're on a mission, and every other day they're studying or sleeping. And I really don't want to admit it, but Soul's right. My cooking sucks. They always get takeaway and I have to cook for myself, and to be honest, I much prefer it when one of them cook. _Blair yawned. The only exciting stuff that happened nowadays was whenever a body builder passed the window. Blair got slightly horny at the thought of one them walking by, his muscles bulging as he worked his way up the hill of Death City. Well there was that, and there were those Mizune mouse or rat things that she rather enjoyed chasing. _Tehe, and when I corner them, they turn into that bigger one and we fight over who's sexier, or occasionally just fight with magic._ Blair curled up further, closing her eyes and summoning the darkness of sleep to come.

Soon later…

After a short nap, Blair suddenly remembered something, waking up to the moon slowly beginning to rise up, it's creepy face giving her a shiver. It was something better than the body builder. Well, she had a flashback of it in her dream she just had. The other day Maka had caught Soul in his room playing with himself. But rather than storming in and stopping him, she did something Blair never saw coming. She snuck away and came back with a camera. While Soul was blissfully unaware in his own world of pleasure, Maka took some photos. Blair thought she'd use it as blackmail, but instead she had stared at them for a long time. So it seemed that something more interesting than hot body builders walking by.

Blair turned into her human form, jumping off the couch and landing gracefully on the floor, wearing nothing but a sexy set of purple lace bra and panties. "Mmmm, I can't wait to find these photos!" Blair said out loud. To nobody in particular. Maybe her pumpkins, or the moon. But she knew one thing: the more she thought about these photos, the wetter she got. She could feel her panties were already soaked, and her clit was beginning to throb like a bass drum. Creeping soundlessly through the house, Blair slowly advanced to Maka's room. She was creeping because she wanted to feel like a policewoman, searching for drugs or something. Her cat ears twitched as she heard a motorcycle go by. She stopped, worried it was Soul's, but the noise kept travelling down the street. Blair sighed in relief, no way anybody was going to ruin her fun. Suddenly, she felt like singing. "Pum- Pum- Pump-kin, yeah! Pum- Pum- Pump-kin!" She sang her usual song to herself until she finally reached her goal. Maka's room. She slowly opened the door, peeking around, trying to memorise where everything was so that if she moved something other than the pictures, she could put them back and Maka would never know. _Ok, so that goes there. And that should be ther- ooo, was that fish I could smell? No! Snap out of it! Now, what was I doing? Oh yeah! So… _Blair kept trying to memorise where everything was, but gave up seeing as though there were too many distractions. She crept in and started prying around Maka's desk and drawers, but was having no luck. _Damn, where could these pictures be? _She thought to herself. And then she had it. It was so simple! They had to be under her pillow, or somewhere on her bed. She immediately jumped over to look under the pillow… and voila! There they were. Lying there so innocently. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd always wanted to see Soul's cock. She started skimming through the photos. She then found the perfect one. Soul seemed to be resting for a moment, leaving his sexy dick standing tall and proud. She felt her sticky juices start to trickle down her smooth leg. She wanted to start feeling herself up right then, but decided not to because Maka might see the wet patches on her bed, or if she that weird, that there were creases throughout the quilt.

She ran through the house and into her own room which Maka had given to her as a present for being so calm and patient at home. She immediately ran to the door, opening it with the pictures in the same hand as her other one had already started feeling her clit. She ran and jumped onto her pink love-heart shaped bed, almost the only thing in her room that wasn't an orange pumpkin. She put the pictures to one side and slid her panties down to her ankles and spread her knees wide, using her finger to rub circles around her clit, her juices pouring onto the bed sheets. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, Ssssoooooooooouuuuuulllll…." She moaned, picking up one of the pictures. In this one, Soul was playing with the bulbous tip of his massive penis. This only got her hornier. She moved her hand from her clit to her entrance. She shoved her index finger as far as it could go up her soaking wet pussy, after a while adding her middle finger. She wriggled her fingers while they were still far up her, making her hips buck. She closed her eyes, imagining it was that massive cock of Soul's getting shoved up her. She slowly pumped her fingers, wishing it was Soul. She put that photo down and pulled her bra down, letting her massive boobs spill out of the laced bra. She pulled one up to her mouth and sucked on it. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" She purred loudly. She wished more than anything that it was Soul doing this to her. She took her fingers out of her tight entrance and started massaging her clit again. She took her breast out of her mouth and swiped up another picture. It was one where Soul's hand was a blur against his massive pole. _Wow, _she thought. _He must've been working hard. Too bad he couldn't have been working hard on me… _she became hornier and she began to alternate her fingers between rubbing her clit and pumping her slick pussy. Whenever she thrust in her fingers she clamped down so hard her fingers could've got bruised. "Mmmmmmmmmm, mmmeeeeoooowwww Soul. Ooooooohhhhhhh, baby. Nnnnngggghhh!" She moaned to the ceiling, lost in absolute and pure bliss. Her pleasure was overwhelming her so much she couldn't think straight. The only thing she could keep her mind on was Soul's hot naked body. She screamed in pleasure, her pussy tightening as she came, her orgasm gushing all over her fingers. She panted hard licking her fingers. "Meow. Maybe this is a habit I could get used to." She giggled to herself, hoping that her two friends would go on missions more often. She pulled her panties back up and covered her boobs back up with her bra. Her legs were saturated with her juices, as was her panties and the quilt where her pelvis was. Her ears twitched as she heard the roaring of another motorcycle. It tickled her lower half when she heard it, for some reason. The roaring stopped just outside the apartment. _Aw, I wanted to play some more! Oh well… _She thought and sighed. She jumped off the bed and got into her usual clothing using her magic, although she decided not to wear the hat, and she also had taken off her panties and bra, too. _Just for fun! _She decided. Just as she came through her bedroom door, the sound of a key entering the keyhole of the apartment door clicked, and after another sharp click to confirm the door was unlocked, the door opened to have Soul walk through… alone. "Good-evening Soul." Blair purred. "Where's Maka?"

"She had to stay behind the night for extra training. It's just to teach her to stay awake all night if the time ever had to come by. Not really cool, but anyway. Yeah, evening to you too." He replied. He put down a plastic bag on the kitchen table and sat on the couch.

"Wow, they really work her hard at the academy, huh?"

"I guess so. But at least they realise I'm too cool for extra lessons!" He pointed his thumb at himself.

"Well I guess that means it's just you and me tonight!" Blair exclaimed excitedly. She'd never had time alone with Soul, and she had a plan.

"I guess so." Soul replied.

"So what do ya wanna do?" Soul shrugged.

"Beats me."

"I know what we could do…" Blair told him seductively. Luckily, Soul hadn't picked up the seductiveness, or else she knew he would've been outta there.

"Really?" He asked in his usual collective attitude. He smiled. "And what would that be?" Blair crawled over and straddled him. His smile quickly vanished.

"I have some extra training for you, too." This time, Soul picked up her seductive voice.

"And that would be?" Soul was almost scared.

"We're gunna work on your nosebleeds. We're going to see if we can stop them." And then, in that instant, Blair had the biggest surprise of her life. Soul actually pulled down the top half of her dress, revealing her massive boobs. His nose didn't have a single trace of blood.

"Blair, I'm not gunna lie. I've loved your body for a long time. I've always wanted to get into you without a nosebleed, but it's always gotten in the way, and it's because of Maka. I have nosebleeds 'coz I know if I get caught by Maka, I'm dead. But without her around, I don't need to worry." Blair blushed furiously.

"Well what are ya waitin' for?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm very horny and my boobs are hanging in your face." She stroked the back of his head, pulling it closer to her chest. Maybe it wasn't a nice day like she felt it would be, but she knew that the night was going to be so much better. They had a feeling this was going to be a VERY fun night that they'd never forget.

Well that's the first chapter. My perverted mind couldn't help it. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. If I get enough replies, I'll tell you what happens between Soul and Blair, detail for detail ;) Have fun reading it over and over until I get the next chapter up.


	2. No Happier Cat

Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't been writing recently, I've had a load of homework and assignments :/ Thanks for all your encouragement for this, I'll try my hardest. Hope you like it ;)

"Well, watchya waitin' for?" Blair asked smugly, advancing her chest closer to Soul's face. This was amazing, not too long ago she was only masturbating over Soul, dreaming this day would come. And here they were, her straddling him, feeling his growing tent poking between her sexy legs. She began slowly rubbing herself against it, getting hornier and wetter every rub.

"Working on it." Came his reply. He started playing with her boobs, massaging them with his fingers, tweaking her nipples. She moaned at the contact, pushing her massive orbs closer to his amazing hands. With one hand, he continued working on her breast, and with the other braced it for his mouth. The demon scythe opened his mouth like he was going to eat a soul, his sharp teeth poking out. It was only now that she was at all worried that he would pierce her boobs and rip open her chest. But luckily for her, he didn't. He gently closed his wonderful mouth around her boob, caressing it carefully with his lips and tongue. Blair moaned in pleasure, playing with the button on his pants, still rubbing his lump with her gorgeous thighs. She took one hand away from his pants, pulling his head closer, carefully so she wouldn't accidently make him slip. He loved the way he was being so gentle with her. He could have easily gone rough with her, but he wasn't. She loved it, thinking of it as a way that he cared deeply about her. He started sucking, moving his head back and forth, his teeth lightly brushing against her soft skin. It didn't hurt though, it was actually more arousing that he was using his teeth, just so long as he didn't scratch her with his razor sharp teeth. He then switched to his other breast, dragging his tongue along her cleavage, carefully placing his mouth over the other breast. For a while, he alternated between her boobs, covering her chest in saliva, the cold night air cooling her huge breasts, making the nipples harden.

"Mmmm, Sooooouuuullll…" Blair purred, slowly pushing his head closer to her chest. If she had any less control over herself, she would've been ripping the button on his pants right off, pulling out his rock hard boner. It was a relief she was in control, but she was on the verge of losing herself in bliss. "Ungh. Mmm. Oh…" she almost screamed. She had to do something with her mouth otherwise she felt like she'd burst. She slowly removed his head, ending the pleasure, and kissed him, their tongues swirling in a passionate, fiery dance. Her legs got faster with the bulge, making the two horny beyond belief. Blair couldn't take it anymore, she had to move down, suck his lollipop. She broke the kiss, removing his jumper and shirt, revealing his toned muscles and scars from where Ragnarok cut him. She licked her way down his amazing body, covering his muscles in saliva. She went all the way down to his pants, the bulge covered in Blair's juices where she was rubbing with her legs. They weren't there for long though, as Blair removed her obstacle. She pulled the all the way down, revealing a pair of black plain boxers, the only difference to what they'd usually be was the massive mountain that was erected there. "Ooooooo, someone's hard!" She teased, rubbing him with the palm of her hand, making him moan at her mercy. She then slowly pulled back the silky cloth, revealing his member. She stared at it in awe, taking it in her hand. It was thick, and at least twice the length of her hand. She started giving him a handjob, slowly at first, making him groan loudly. She began getting faster, watching his pelvis rise slightly from the bed. She stopped, moving her head closer to his massive cock. She gave it a big lick, dragging her tongue up his meat, then slipped her tongue over his tip, making him moan.

"Ungh, Blair…" Soul lost his breath, it escaping through a gasp. She smiled, taking in more of him. Soul grabbed Blair behind the head, pulling her more over his massive dick. He started thrusting into her mouth, getting as much pleasure from her as possible. She smiled, using her tongue to swirl around his pole. Some pre-cum came up into her mouth, the taste dancing on her palette. Soul took some time to look past Blair's head, looking at her back half, to find that her dress had come up over her hips, revealing her lack of panties. "Nnngh!" He moaned. Blair smiled, realising what he was doing. She stopped with her pleasurous torture, running to her bedroom. Soul eventually chased her, looking a bit silly with his pants at his legs and his dick flailing around. When he got to her bedroom, he moaned. She was bending over, her dress above her waist again, her arse hole and pussy showing.

"Take your pick." She moaned teasingly. Soul turned to the light switch and flicked it off, the room immediately being consumed in dark. Blair heard him take his shoes and pants off, and then his footsteps slowly advancing. There was a moment that passed where everything was silent, and then Blair felt something big and thick being slowly pushed up her arse. She moaned in pleasure, lost in bliss. It kept coming in, until she felt his thighs against the back of hers, until she felt his entire length right up her tight arse. Soul smiled.

"Congrats. You took in my whole boner." He applauded, starting to thrust, slowly and gently. His pre-cum acted as a lubricant so I slid more easily. Blair moaned at the pleasure, only wanting more and more. Soul got rougher and faster, the feeling of her extremely anus grabbing on his cock made him hornier, making his erection grow slightly more. Blair could feel it grow up her, moaning at the attention. She moaned his name into the air, tightening more and more around his dick. After a while, Soul pulled himself out and turned her around. He threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. He pulled her sexy dress off and took off her witch's hat, her ears springing into the night air. He moved his head to hers, kissing her deeply. Their tongues crossed paths, fighting for more access. As they fought in their passionate French kiss, Soul moved his hands down to caress Blair's boobs again, fondling with them, pressing down on them, using his nimble fingers to give Blair the best massage of her life.

"Mmmmmmmm, oh Sooooouuuuuulllll!" Blair mumbled into the weapons mouth. _Real shame he won't leave Maka for me. I'd really take care of him. I thought I came really close that time they thought I was a witch. Oh well. Bet he hasn't done anything like this to his meister _(technician if you read the manga)_._ Soul flipped them over so Blair was on top. Slowly, Blair lowered herself onto Soul's massive cock, straddling him. The moment her dripping wet pussy made contact with his bulging boner, they moaned. She continued her way down his hard length, moaning the whole time she slid down. _If only we could do this more often. _She thought as she finally took in the last of his amazing, god-like dick. She started bobbing up and down, starting the final part of their fun. Soul joined in, thrusting every time she came down. Soon the two were almost out of breath, trying to make the most of every moment, every thrust. "Nyyaaaaa! I'm gun- gunna cu- cum!" Blair warned. Soul gave her a thumbs up, letting her know he was ready too. With one last hump, Blair clamped down as hard as she could, lustfully screaming out Soul's name. Their fluids gushed out simultaneously. Blair could feel him squirt right up her, the warmth of his cum making her feel nice and cosy inside as she spilled onto him. Blair fell on top of her new lover, their panting heavy from their recent activity. Soul started stroking Blair's hair, the cat-girl placing the side of her head on his toned, sexy chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat slow, little by little.

"Heh. Maybe we… should… turn this in- to… a new… hobby." Soul managed to stutter out between pants and gasps of air. Blair smiled on the scythes chest.

"Meow. I'd… love to." She stuttered back, sliding her hand up and down Soul's side, enjoying the feeling of his ripped muscles under her palm. Soul carefully took his slowly softening cock out of Blair's soaking wet pussy, softly lying her down next to him. He walked out of the room and came back a moment later with a few tissues to clean up their little mess. After they'd cleaned up, Soul climbed back into the bed, placing his arm around Blair's waist, snuggling up with her. She rested her head on his chest once again, bringing her arms in close to her chest. "By the way, aren't you worried Maka will catch you here with me?"

"Nah, I doubt she'll be back in time for even lunch tomorrow. She'd probably sleep the moment she gets off her training." He pulled her in closer. "Besides, even if she did catch us, I wouldn't care. At least I got the chance to not just have sex with, but sleep with a gorgeous, cute, sexy girl like yourself." Blair blushed at this. She was glad that it was dark so he wouldn't see her cheeks turn bright red. It suddenly occurred to them to wonder what Maka was doing. They just shrugged at the thought, recounting their naughty activities as they slowly fell into a sound sleep.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Death City, Maka was trying different tactics to stay up, none of which were working. Her eyelids felt like lead, and she was sure that by tomorrow she'd have dark purple rings around her eyes. On top of that, they were in a desert at night-time. Even with her four layers of woolly clothes, and her normal shirt, she was still cold. "Doctor Stein?" She whined. "Can't I just take a little break. At least close my eyes?" The professor was staring endlessly into the night sky, the moon's light shining down onto his pale face. He turned from his trance like state, walking towards his office chair.

"No." His reply finally came, making Maka fall to the ground, whining.

"But I've been working all day, couldn't I have at least slept a bit before this?" She mumbled into the ground. Somehow, Franken heard her to make a reply.

"Again, no." He sat down into his chair, sitting on it backwards as usual, adjusting the great big bolt that went through his head. "The idea of this mission is to stay up all night long after a hard day's work. Because if you had to go on a long mission, you might be fighting all day and have to go through the night. So this mission is to prepare you for such an event." He finally stopped adjusting his bolt, pivoting in the chair a bit and staring up into the eternal darkness of space.

"Just because you never sleep." She grumbled, still face first into the ground.

"I heard that." He replied through gritted teeth.

"I get the feeling this is going to be a long night."

"You got that right." He started adjusting his bolt again.

"How can you even hear me with my face in the ground?" She asked, lifting her head up soon afterwards.

"I'm the best meister (technician) to ever leave the academy. I trained my body to exceed its limits to get to that stage. That's how I can hear you. Increased hearing."

"Whatever." She said, rolling onto her back and sighing. She wandered what Soul was up to, oblivious to the fun he had with Blair that night.

The next morning, Blair woke up with a blank mind, trying to remember what happened last night, the dawning sun shining through her window onto her naked body. Then she remembered. She got horny. She then suddenly realised that Soul was absent from her slim, sexy arms. She, used her magic to conjure up a very hot, short purple dressing gown and wondered to her door. The moment she opened it, she smelt the delicious scent of bacon and eggs wafer into the room. She continued her way to the kitchen, seeing her gorgeous man in his pair of black boxer shorts again, with an apron that was white with pink love hearts on it. Blair giggled. She walked over to the bench, bending over and putting her elbows on the bench, resting her chin on her hands. "Morning sexy." She winked. Soul flipped some bacon.

"Morning to you, too, gorgeous." He replied, blowing her a kiss. He took the bacon and eggs and placed them on two separate plates, evenly serving them, bringing them around and putting them on the table. They sat down, picking up their knives and forks and digging into their food. They watched each other the entire time, never disconnecting their gaze from the others eyes. After they were done, Soul took their plates to the kitchen, washing them up. There was a knock at the door and mail came under the door.

"I'll get it!" Blair exclaimed playfully, skipping to the door in a happy mood. It was from Maka, but how she got it to them by the morning left Blair clueless. "Hey, Soul!" She yelled from the door, skipping happily back in. "It's from Maka." She handed it over to him, who was just coming back from doing the dishes. He tore it open, pulling it out and unfolding it. Blair placed her head on his shoulder, reading the note with him;

_Dear Soul (and Blair),_

_First of all, please don't ask me how I got this to you in one night. Secondly, I'm going to be out training for a while, and won't be back until three days from now. Soul, please study as we have a test next week. Just reminding you. And Blair, please don't do anything to Soul that would give him nosebleeds, he needs all the brain cells he can get._

_Yours faithfully, Maka._

The two lovebirds quickly glanced at each other, staring into their eyes. They smirked lustfully. Three days without Maka, what could they possibly do? Ideas rushed through their minds as they threw themselves at each other, locking in a passionate kiss. Oh, this would be fun.

Well, that's that. Again, sorry it took me a while to write this. Between assignments, homework and my own free time, I've been having trouble. Some of this I wrote at school. LoveLoveLovix, there are some things I shouldn't WRITE in math :P Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll see what I can do for the next chapter, but I'll need more reviews.


	3. First Night of Fun

Hey guys. I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in a while. For starters, I lost my USB that had ALL my fanfic drafts a while back and I can't find it anywhere. Secondly, I've had way too much stuff to do between writing and my school life. Lastly, I procrastinated to leave you in suspence, mwahaha. Yes, I'm a busy kid. I probably shouldn't be writing this sorta stuff at my age (I'm a teen, but still a little young), but since you guys and I like it so much, I'll keep going ;) And I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty, haven't been doing this for a while, but thanks for your support while I was gone. Also I couldn't help but notice I was spelling Maaka's name wrong (used to spell: Maka) but I've realised and I'm fixing it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any Soul Eater material… I wish I did.

With Maaka out of the house for the next three days, Soul and Blair was already trying to free up their time so they could do lots of dirty things at their place. In between the time they got the letter that morning and now, while eating a nice candle lit dinner, they had started by eating breakfast off each other, teased Kid by making his house completely un-symmetrical (and then taking him to the hospital for major blood loss through nosebleeds), went to Chapa-Cabra's for lunch… and kinky toilet sex with some of Blair's friends from there, then they went to see Black Star and challenged him to a fight. Blair managed to use Soul with ease, mixing fighting skill with her magic and kicked his ass to the kerb. He wasn't happy. They then went shopping for… suggestive clothing. And to finish the daytime, they went up to the top of the school to watch the sunset, laughing at the face it made as it sunk. It was the weirdest face it had ever made; like a troll face except it was drooling and eyes half closed. It made that face because it knew that the sexy purple cat and silver haired scythe were up to something. After they finished having their dinner, talking about what Maaka could be up to, they went and got changed into the costumes they had bought earlier that day. Soul had bought a caveman loin-cloth, made in a tiger pattern, and Blair had bought a sexy cheetah patterned dress, still sticking to her cat family tradition, only a different colour, and the tail and ears that came with the costume were fake. Soul was waiting on Blair's bed, waiting for her to come in.

"What's taking her so long?" He whispered under his breath. Unnoticed by the costumed boy, a hand was slipping silently through the door towards the light switch. Just before he even began to notice what was happening out of the corner of his eye, the hand flicked the light switch off. Soul was shocked by the sudden event, and was half scared when a blurred figure raced through the door into the darkness. He was quickly straddled and had his hands forced above his head. The figure then tied him tightly to the bedpost. After it was over, he felt a pair of hands run down his chest, and a familiar pair of soft lips crash against his. The figure then turned on the pumpkin lamp next to them, and an orange light shone upon the figure revealing it to be the one and only sexy Blair.

"Hey handsome." She purred, flicking her hair. Soul couldn't help but let his gaze wander down her goddess body. Her beautiful, smooth face made him feel so calm as it shone in the flickering lamplight. Her perfect sized boobs were on the verge of poking out of her sexy playsuit, which pushed them up, making them look all the much bigger. His gaze continued downwards, looking at how short the dress was, stopping just at the top of her thighs, so it was VERY short, but still not short enough to show anything. He went down and looked at her gorgeous thighs, which he would rub if his hands weren't tied above his head. His focus returned back up to her eyes, and she leant down and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss, noticing the bulging tent arising in his loincloth. "Do you want your treat?" She asked, stroking the still growing tent. All Soul could do was moan, which to Blair was a yes. She used her magic to summon a bottle of oil. The label read 'BABE OIL: SEXY SLIPPERY'. She opened it up and immediately an ecstatic vanilla smell filled the air. Blair poured some of the oil into her hand and rubbed it onto her chest. Immediately, her chest became extremely shiny and looked very slippery… and sexy.

"Mmmmmmmm…" Soul moaned. He was so desperate to take the bottle and rub the rest of the oil on her, but he couldn't cut his restraints by turning into a scythe because the position was too awkward to use any blades. Blair took some more oil and put the bottle down, using both her hands to spread the rest of the oil onto her skin. After rubbing all of her exposed skin, she spread the rest of the oil in her hands on Soul's exposed chest and started giving him a lapdance. Soul let out a loud moan, and immediately the bulge in his pants grew as big as it could possibly get.

"Let's do something about this, hey." She said, rubbing on it before pulling the loin cloth up his body and releasing his massive cock from beneath the clothing. Blair moaned, still getting used to just how big it was. She dragged the side of her tongue along his dick, drenching it in her saliva. She then started to suck lustfully on it, making the sexy scythe's hips come up off the bed, trying to force more into her mouth. She grabbed onto the base and started pumping his cock simultaneously with her bobbing head, making slurping sounds as she went. Soul's moans slowly grew louder the quicker she went. Blair looked up at him blissfully with her gorgeous yellow eyes as she worked magic on his amazing length. She could see in his eyes that he was about ready to come, so she took in as much of him as she could into her mouth, nearly taking his entire throbbing cock in her mouth, and quickly taking her mouth off, a thread of drool connecting from his tip to her mouth. She wiped it away, and looked at him, squirming, physically begging for more. She licked her hand. "Mmmmmm, it's so good to feel your great big fat dick in my mouth." She moaned ecstaticly.

"Please. More baby!" Soul groaned eagerly, not used to being dominated like this.

"Not so fast, my sexy caveman. I believe it's my turn."

"Fair enough." He replied.

"Alright then." She licked her lips, slowly pulling down the top of her playsuit, releasing her massive breasts. Soul couldn't help but stare as she irresistibly poured some more of the oil onto her perfect chest. She straddled his stomach and inched her boobs closer towards his mouth. He carefully placed his mouth onto one of her amazing orbs and started to suck away. Blair moaned as her breasts were ravished, her pussy already starting to get really drenched, her juices running down her thighs. He alternated between her breasts, licking and sucking, as well as using his free hand to make sure both her boobs were getting attention. She purred in pleasure as he knew exactly how to pleasure her. She stopped him after a while and pulled up her short skirt, revealing the fact she wasn't wearing panties. Seeing this made his cock impossibly harder, which she couldn't help but notice. "Time for the main event." She said sexily. Teasing Soul again, she slowly lifted her playsuit up and off of her wonderful body. Soul nearly jacked off at the sight off her naked, but fortunately he managed to hold back.

"Please can you untie me?" Soul pleaded, but Blair only shook her head, biting her bottom lip hungrily. She took some more oil and covered the rest of her body, teasing soul as she went by sliding her hands across her body, occasionally slipping her fingers up herself a little. Once she had finally covered the rest of her fantastic body in the oil, she took Soul's loin-cloth and pulled it off, leaving both the lovers completely naked. Blair gave her handsome scythe's bulging pole one last lick before hovering herself above his manhood, slowly guiding him into her soaking wet pussy. She moaned as his tip entered her, and slowly she took in more and more of his epic length, until she had taken in all of him. "Wow… mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Blair!" Soul moaned in pleasure as she started to ride him, her pussy clamping hard around his cock making the feeling all the much more enjoyable. Blair could feel Soul's dick throbbing up inside of her, making her a whole lot hornier. Soul began to thrust his hips in time with Blair's, watching her boobs bounce up and down as he moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Soul." Blair gasped as Soul continually got right up her with every thrust. She could feel her nerves tingling with pleasure, every muscle in her body driving to get the most ecstatic feeling possible. She started to scream in pleasure as Soul rocked harder and harder, working with her to get the best of the moment. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! I'M GUNNA COME!" She screamed, her pussy clamping down tight as she got closer to her climax. Soul nodded in agreement, as he was close as well. Blair felt every one of her muscles burst in pleasure and ecstasy as she orgasmed all over Soul's cock. Feeling her come on him sent Soul over the edge as he squirted his hot load up her, filling her with his cum. Blair fell limp on him, then slowly got up and untied him. Soul's arms fell limp by his sides, trying desperate to get his breath back. Blair fell back on his chest again, tilting her head on its side to listen to his rapid heartbeat.

"Wow." Soul breathed.

"Bet you're not used to being dominated like that, huh?" She giggled, trying to get breath back herself. He shook his head.

"You bet not. But I s'pose it wasn't all that bad." He tilted her chin up and kissed her.

"So waddya wanna do tomorrow?"

"I think we should go check up on Kid, we were a little too mean to him today." As he said this, evil thoughts popped into her head, and dirty evil thoughts.

"Sure thing." She said, leaning up and kissing him. "Nighty night my sexy beast." She leant down on him and they both fell asleep quickly, Blair's dreams swimming with what she'd get to do with Soul AND Kid tomorrow.

Well, I hoped you all liked it. Haven't lost my touch, have I? I would've made it longer, but I needed to make the next chapter just to tell you I'm still in business. No way I'm giving up my dream of being an Author! Well, as you can see I've set up the next chapter, so R&R and it will happen! I promise. See you again, my awesome fans! Thanks again for your support.


	4. What Happens at the Hospital Stays There

Hello everybody. Thanks for R&Ring and I'm glad you like it. My thanks goes out to all my fans, without you, I wouldn't be here. Well, I wouldn't be writing. Anyways, I think that's enough of the AN. Just had my computer sabotaged by a friend. Have fun reading. I know you will ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Soul Eater, though I really wish I could have the rights to be able to write the storyline. You all know I'd have the characters do things if I did ;)

The next morning, Soul woke up slowly, or at least compared to Blair. She was bouncing around getting ready for the day, almost as enthusiastically as a kid in a toy store. She had only put on her underwear, sexy purple matching bra and panties, running to the cupboard to grab a skimpy short purple dress, quickly throwing it on.

"Well you're certainly happy." The scythe yawned, stretching his arms out wide, bringing his long arms back in to rub the sleep out of his baggy eyes. Blair twirled and pounced on her lover, pinning back down against the bed.

"Morning to you too, gorgeous." She replied happily, pressing her soft, velvet lips against his, wrapping him in her loving embrace. She then jumped back off him, releasing him from confinement, jumping around the house again like she had just had all the sugar in the world. Soul got up, a little dizzy from still being overly tired from last night's… events. He reluctantly left the comfort of the soft bed and shuffled into the hallway. The cute cat girl came zooming down the narrow area straight at him unintentionally. At the last possible moment, Soul just managed to catch the rushing girl, catching her in his strong yet gentle arms.

"Blair, what's the rush?" He asked curiously, the sexy purple cat chuckling to herself.

"You'll know when it happens." She winked at him, taking one of her smooth legs off the ground and kissing her lover. She let one of her hands snake up the boy's leg and rubbed the big, sexy bulge in his pants, causing Soul to moan. She rushed off again to do whatever it was she was doing. Soul was confused to what it could be she was so excited about. He cast aside the mysterious thoughts and continued his tired walk to his messy room to grab his clothes, getting ready to go see Kid in the hospital. Unbeknown to the silver haired scythe though, that was the exact reason Blair was so excited. Her dirty little scheme was starting to unravel.

Maaka was yet again shockingly awoken by the amplification of Steins soul wavelength throughout her skinny body, every nerve in her body screaming pain, but not as bad if she was fully awake. Yet still, it was enough to wake her for the fifth time and get her to sit up on the ground. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was take a long nap, yet every time she started to nod off, the demented teacher would zap her awake again. She bent over, clutching her flat stomach, her ribs aching from being the epicentre of the unnerving hit.

"Uuuugghh…" She moaned in pain.

"Please stop falling asleep. The idea of this exercise is to stay awake." Stein told her, flipping a page in a book he was reading.

"How can I! I'm so bored!" The whiny girl replied, getting up off the ground.

"Well, I have something very fun we can do to keep you awake." The professor's glasses gleamed in the light.

"What would that be?" She asked sleepily.

"A dissection!" Stein exclaimed gleefully, yet menacingly. Maaka started to gag at the thought of dissecting another frog or any animal. "Do you remember this?" The professor asked, pulling out a cage from behind him. Maaka nearly shrieked at the poor animal she saw the teacher evilly take from behind him. It was the endangered bird he was about to cut open before the first fight between Kid and Black Star happened. Maaka cried in agony as the professor slowly opened the cage and roughly grabbed the bird by the neck, throwing the bird to the ground. At least Maaka wasn't hungry anymore.

Soul held Blair's hand as they slowly meandered towards the hospital building. Blair had her arms around one of Soul's, her head melting perfectly into the boy's shoulder. Soul still couldn't figure out why Blair had such a childish smile on her beautiful face. She couldn't be that upbeat about going to a hospital. Hospitals were boring in Soul's opinion, not to mention they smelt weird. Maybe Blair had never been to a hospital in her life. He knew she had been to the school infirmary to see him after the incidence with Ragnarok, and when Maaka was webbed up. But other than that, as far as he knew, his sexy little purple cat had never been to a proper hospital. Boy, was her spirits about to be dampened. But that's what Soul thought. Blair's mind was still racing with all the naughty things that she was going to get Soul and Kid to do to her. She was so wet and horny just at the thought of two huge cocks being shoved up her. Her flowing juices nearly ran down her inner thighs as they walked through the big automatic sliding doors, revealing the inside of the hospital. The waiting room was massive. The ceiling stretched right up higher than what it looked like from the outside. A large, colourful skeletal dragon made up of different coloured beads stretched though the room, hung from multiple thin threads so they couldn't be seen by little children, making them believe there was an actual dragon hovering ominously above their heads.

"Woah…" was all Blair could mutter as they walked towards the reception desk, still gobsmacked at the immense size of the room. Soul however, was unimpressed. The brunette receptionist greeted them with a gentle smile, her glasses sitting nicely on the edge of her nose.

"Good morning," her voice was soft yet lively "are you here to see a doctor or to visit a friend?"

"Uh… visit." Soul half stuttered.

"OK," the receptionist turned to her computer, putting her smooth hands to the keyboard to type "patient name?"

"We're here to see Kid." Soul replied.

"Oh, so he's in the child's wing? Poor thing. What's his name?"

"Kid." The receptionist began to have an annoyed look on her lovely face.

"I know you are here to see a kid, but what is his name?" Soul at last realised his repetitive mistake, and tried explaining.

"Oh, sorry. That's his nickname. His name is Death the Kid." Her provoked look suddenly vanished.

"Oh, Lord Death's son?" She began typing on the keyboard. "Yes, sorry for the misunderstanding. He's on the eighth floor. Room 888." She sighed. "Said something about needing everything perfectly symmetrical."

"YEP!" Blair squeaked. "That's our Kid!"

"Thank you very much." Soul smiled cheerfully. The two lovers shuffled over to the elevator and made their slow ascent to the eighth floor.

Kid was lying on the hospital bed comfortably, hands over his heart, admiring the symmetry of the medicine cabinet that his nurse had set out, just like he had for Maaka when she couldn't move. Now a nurse had done the same for him.

"Beautiful." He whispered to himself, like all the brilliance in the world had been focused into this one medicine cabinet. Kid was completely enthralled, his eyes glittering in the soft light of the sun coming through the streak-free glass window of his room. Room 888 on floor 8. Perfectly symmetrical and palindromic. "Beautiful." Kid would have continued his moment of perfect bliss, only there was a loud knock on the door, and then Blair came flying through, eventually followed by Soul. The last two people he wanted to see at the moment. Blair gave Kid a big hug, one that he didn't really appreciate, but accepted it nevertheless.

"KID!" Blair screeched gleefully.

"Blair. Soul. What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to apologize for yesterday." Soul said, closing the door.

"Yeah. That was a dirty trick. We're sorry." Blair said apologetically. Although no one knew that making Kid's house untidy and getting him into a vulnerable position was all part of her plan. Kid glared.

"Well, it would be nice if you tried to make my house symmetrical again. It took me forever to get it that way. Also, the candles are almost impossible to make symmetrical." As he said this, a nurse opened the door. She had long blue hair, a lovely smile, baby blue eyes, but most noticeably for any men in the room, breasts that were on par with Blair's.

"Mr. Death?" The nurse asked.

"Please, call me Kid." He responded in his normal soft manner.

"The nurses and doctors must leave for lunch for the next hour or so. If there is a problem or an emergency, there is a button on a lead connected to your hospital bed."

"I am aware. Thank you nurse…"

"Love." She beamed.

"Thank you nurse Love." He repeated, which made her smile even brighter, a little chuckle escaping her lips.

"Also, your friends will have to leave soon. Visiting hours will close soon after our lunch break is over. Luckily they will re-open soon afterward. It is just so we can run some tests to make sure patients are still nice and healthy."

"Fair enough." Soul said, trying to avert his gaze from Love's gorgeous chest. Luckily nobody was paying attention to his stare.

"They will be gone soon. Thanks again." Kid said. Love flashed her amazing smile as she closed the door. Soul and Blair eventually turned back to Kid. "So, do you two have any more reason to be here?" Soul opened his mouth, razor sharp teeth and all, to say no, but he'd barely began to speak when Blair came in.

"Actually…" Blair said, slowly pulling back the covers on Kid's hospital bed, revealing the bulge between Kid's legs in the normal hospital patient dress.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kid asked hurriedly, horror showing on his face as Blair pulled the dress back, letting Kid's cock out to fully erect, licking her lips while doing so.

"Good question." Soul panicked, realising why she had been so excited and boisterous that morning.

"Don't worry," Blair said, beginning to tug on Kid's hard dick, "I planned this. I'm going to have sex with you two, like it or not." Kid kept up a horrified look, but in reality he was immensely enjoying this. There was no man on Earth who didn't like Blair. It didn't matter she was a cat, her human form made you forget all about that, except for the cute ears, sexy tail and sharper than usual canine teeth. Soul was kind of enjoying it as well. Even though he certainly wasn't bi and didn't like other men, he was finding it extremely hot to watch his new, secret girlfriend to pump another guy's dick.

"Ok…" Soul mumbled, removing his shirt. Luckily for the trio, for privacy purposes, cameras weren't installed into the patients rooms, so whatever they did, they were safe. Soul pulled his pants and silk boxers down to his ankles, letting his boner free. He shuffled over next to Blair, who used her free hand to tug on his throbbing erection as well. Blair was immensely enjoying having two cocks to have fun with, so began doing what she did best. She motioned for Soul to lie down next to Kid, and he did as commanded, placing himself down in the spot to the left of Death's son. The bed was surprisingly big, big enough to easily fit all three of them on. Blair pulled off her skimpy short dress, allowing the boys to drool over the sexy cat in her smoking hot underwear, their dicks getting impossibly bigger and harder. Blair moved down, eyes fixed on the equally massive shafts in front of her. With one hand, she played with Soul's pole, while she let her tongue drag itself across Kid's meat. The two men groaned next to each other, not caring anymore that they were sharing a girl, all their attention focused on the amazing mage playing with their organs. The purple haired girl alternated between dicks, the taste of her friends' precum dancing on her tongue, driving her to get more of it. The two males lulled their heads back, pleasure the only thing on their average horny, teenage, schoolboy minds. Both of the boys moaned, Blair knowing just what to do to manipulate them. She was sure that they would do ANYTHING for her right now, except maybe kiss each other, or do sexual things on their own. Kid began to feel every last one of his nerves buzz with bliss.

"I'm gunna come!" He yelled. Good thing all the doctors/nurses were on lunch break. Soul was right behind him.

"Me too!" Soul yelled out to the ceiling. The two men came roughly the same time, Kid squirting first, depositing themselves all over Blair's face and chest. The sexy cat moaned in pleasure, finally getting exactly what she wanted. As her two boy toys laid flat on their backs, six-pack abbs exposed, Blair licked the white liquid that covered her body, the mixture of different flavours making Blair even wetter, tension building between her legs, her clit starting to throb. When she was done drinking the delicious white substance, Soul half got up and unclipped his girlfriend's bra from the front. Her boobs bounced out of the cups they hid snugly in, her nipples already hard and erect. He brought her over to Kid, who began massaging her massive, gorgeous orbs for her, bringing her chest down to his mouth to lick it, taking her awesome breasts into his mouth. While he did this, getting moans to escape from her lovely lips, Soul slid Blair's panties off, letting her thick juices pour down her gorgeous thighs. Soul came around and sat on the edge of the bed, lying back and allowing Blair to straddle his mouth, which immediately began licking and sucking on her amazingly wet pussy. Blair let her head drop back, immensely loving the attention that the meister and weapon were giving her.

_Mmm, this is so much better than just having one guy with me. Ooohhh, yyyyyyeeeaaaahhhh… Mmmmmeeeeeooooowwwww! _Blair thought to herself, rocking her hips against Soul's persistent tongue, while pushing her chest further into Kid's amazing mouth. Soon enough, both men were hitting her sweet spots, Soul sucking on her clit, while Kid gently pinched her erect nipples as he licked her cleavage. This broke Blair's limits, bringing her to the brink of bliss as she screamed their names to the ceiling before warning them of how she was going. "Nnnnnnyyyyyyaaaaa! I'm coming! Oh, SOUL, KID!" Blair could only just manage to keep her thoughts straight, pleasure taking her over completely, affecting her every muscle to push her to get more feeling. Her drenched passage clenched around Soul's tongue, orgasming directly into her boyfriend's mouth, her fluids rushing straight down his throat. Blair fell on top of Kid, her pelvis still on Soul's face, his heavy breathing tickling her flooded vagina. Blair found her strength again, her nerves driving for more. Just one more time. Taking Kid's still rock hard cock, she slowly guided him into her, filling her slippery passage. All Blair could do was moan with Kid as their private parts pleasured each other, sending waves of ecstasy coursing into their bodies. Once they were ready and comfortable, Soul got his strength back and got up, making sure that Blair was ready, opening up her arse cheeks and sliding his dick into her tight anus, feeling her clench very tightly around his tip. He moaned loudly, still pushing in. Blair was in absolute heaven, two of her pleasure zones being filled to the base by sexy cocks. As soon as Soul got his boner all the way up her, he pulled out and thrust back in. Kid joined him, grabbing the hot kitten's love handles and thrusting, timing it so all three teens could get maximum pleasure. Blair couldn't even think. This was even better than the last round. With two throbbing erections being thrust into her, she just couldn't handle it much longer. Every part of her body was white-hot with passion, her lustful desire showing on her beautiful face. The three were so tired, they were having trouble breathing. They wheezed every time they inhaled, yet there thrusts were getting stronger, the finale on its way. There was one thing that Kid noticed however, and that was that the girl on top of her and the friend behind her were perfectly symmetrical from his angle. In this situation, it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and brought him to the point of absolute desire.

"COMING!" All three yelled in unison, an electrifying tingle running through the three athletic bodies. Sensation flooded between their legs as they came at last, Blair the one to get the full force as she was in the middle. She felt the two squirt with amazing force right up her passages, sending her over the edge and making her orgasm herself. The three stayed where they were for a while, then Soul took himself out first, followed by Blair taking herself off of Kid. The three laid down on the bed, Blair in the middle, putting her arms around her men, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. Once she had enough breath to speak, Blair was the first to do so.

"Mmmmmmmm, you two are so good. We have to do this again sometime. Maybe with even more people." She stuttered out between breaths. Kid spoke up.

"Yes, maybe so." He panted. _DEFINETLY so… _he thought to himself.

"Ngh…" was all Soul could manage.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I believe that the doctor's lunch break Is nearly over. If you don't mind, could you two please show yourselves out." He said, pulling his patient dress back down.

"No problem. A cool guy like me always gets out on time." Soul smiled.

"We're off." Blair gave DTK another kiss on the cheek before using magic to put her and Soul's clothing back on. They quickly shuffled out the door, moving quickly down the corridors before anyone got back to find that the two visitors were still here. They managed to get back out the front door without incident and made their way back to Soul's black motorcycle. They pulled their legs over and Soul started his bike up. Blair held onto Soul's waist tightly, placing her head against his back. "I love you." She said to him, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment. Soul gave a gentle smile and replied.

"I love you too. Hey, wanna go to that pizza place we like so much? I'll get us the seafood one. Your favourite." He walked backwards to reverse the shiny motorbike.

"Sounds good handsome." They were finally in place on the road, and Soul zoomed off with a wheelie, rushing towards the city like the bad boy he was. And he was all hers.

At last, I'm done! Sorry that took so long, I had other things to do (as usual). Please R&R and check out my poll. I'm thinking of making the next chapter the epilogue. But if you still want more pairing, I can most certainly do that. In fact, I was thinking of something involving my OC nurse Love. What do ya think? Til next time!


	5. Maaka Returns

Alright, I might make this the last chapter before the Epilogue, due to the fact I have other stories to worry about. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, because I think I certainly will. Have fun with it xD

Disclaimer: I do not own any Soul Eater material, this is just an innocent fanfiction. Ok, maybe not innocent, but it is just my story, their characters.

Blair woke up in Soul's muscular arms, her head against his smooth chest, both naked. She brought her hand up and placed it next to her head, listening to his gentle heartbeat with her ear, feeling it with her hand. She was about to close her gentle eyelids before she caught the time out of the corner of eye. It was about 1 O'clock in the afternoon. She remembered the other day the letter they got from Maaka.

…_three days from now…_

The fact that she didn't specify a time she'd be back immediately worried Blair. Now wide awake, she shook Soul to wake him up. "Honey. Hoooonnnneeeyyy…" She tried, but failed. She gave him a really large shake, smacked his arm and raised the volume of her voice. "HONEY!" At last, he stirred. He moaned slightly as he looked down into her eyes.

"Hey beautiful, what is it? Did you hear something?" He yawned, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"No, worse. Remember what the letter from Maaka said?" As she said this, Soul tried to reach his mind back…

… _ntufliar ewifwxeu zepin woflwqemsden…_

"Noooo, sorry." He said, looking slightly worried.

"The letter said '…three days from now…'" Suddenly, in Soul's mind all the letters replaced and rearranged themselves until he pictured clearly the letter.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"And how long has it been?" The look on Soul's face changed from worry to horror.

"Oh, SHIT!"

"C'mon, we better cover up." The two got up and threw on some clothes. They cleaned up messes, ate something for lunch and did some of their other chores. Blair felt like she was forgetting something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was 3:30 when the two finished doing everything, so they sat on separate couches, Blair reading and Soul playing on his gaming console, mthe two completely inconspicuous. Maaka still hadn't come through the door, so they talked about what would happen about their relationship.

"Well, it was fun." Soul said, mashing buttons. Blair looked up from her book. "So what happens now?"

"I dunno." Blair said sadly. "It can't just _end_…" Soul paused his game and looked into Blair's eyes.

"You're right, but with Maaka around, it's going to be tough to be together."

"I know, but I don't want it to be over. I _love_ you."

"I love you too. Maybe we'll just have to only be together when she's not around. Now that she's saved the world, she's got some mega training in for her to make herself even stronger. It shouldn't be too long before she has to go away again. Can you wait?"

"No. I need you. Maybe we'll just have to have and open relationship. Coz I need love. And if I don't have you, then I need _someone_."

"You're right. But I have enjoyed my time with you Blair." He quickly got up and went over, kissing her deeply on her soft lips. He quickly jumped back onto the couch and looked into her eyes again, every word that came out of his mouth now very serious. "I love you so much." Blair nearly cried.

"I love you too." A key clicked in the door and the two returned to what they were doing as though nothing had ever happened.

"Hey you too." Maaka groaned, her eyelids half shut with bags under her eyes. "You two been good?"

"Never better." Soul said, mashing buttons again. "I see you're not."

"Yeah, well, I've had to stay up three days straight."

"I know, I was aware."

"Well, you two have fun, I'm off to bed." Maaka went down the hallway into her room. A loud thud could be heard from where they were. Obviously Maaka hadn't made it to the comfort of her bed. With Maaka asleep on the floor, and Soul deep in his game, Blair now had nothing and no one to do. She put her book down and changed into her cat form. She decided to go for a little stroll.

Blair was wandering down to the man that always gave her fish whenever she visited, when she suddenly remembered the nurse that had come into Kid's room to inform them about the lunch they had to go to which had given Blair the convenience to do Kid and Soul. That sexy nurse was practically Blair except blue and most likely not a cat. Strangely, Blair wanted to have some 'fun' with her. She wasn't a lesbian or bi, but she now found herself considering it. With a smirk on her face, she trotted straight past the shop and made her way over to the hospital.

With her mind set on the gorgeous nurse love, Blair was nowhere near intrigued with the hospital as she was yesterday. She dashed over into the restrooms, found an empty cubicle and changed into her human form, wearing her normal dress except she made it a slight bit shorter. She walked back into the waiting room, ignoring the common stares she got from all the men in the room. She walked up to the same receptionist they had talked to yesterday.

"Oh, hello. You came in yesterday didn't you?" She asked, her same smile on her face. "Are you here to see your friend?"

"Actually, I'm here to see one of the nurses." The receptionist looked at her strangely. "Oh, do you feel unwell?"

"Hm? Oh, no, not at all." She said, waving her hands with an embarrassed smile. "I'm just here to see a friend who _is _a nurse." There was that smile again.

"Oh, I see. Which nurse?" Blair tried to remember her name.

"_Thank you, Nurse…?" _Kid had asked.

"…_Love." _She'd beamed.

"Hello?" The receptionist asked, Blair realised she'd been staring into space.

"Oh, sorry." She apologised. "Nurse Love." She beamed like Love had.

"Is she your sister?"

"No, why?"

"You look just like her. Anyway, she's not available right now, but she will be in half an hour."

"I can wait." Blair gave the receptionist one last smile before going over to sit on a chair not too far away. She began thinking of fool-proof ways to not only her attention, but to seduce her as well.

Well over half an hour had past before the blue-haired nurse walked out of a nearby door. Blair watched Love go over to the toilets. Perfect opportunity. She walked hurriedly to catch up to her and followed her into the toilets. Once they were in, Love noticed the familiar face in the mirror. She turned around to Blair and smiled at her.

"Oh, you're the friend of Mr, aren't you?" Blair nodded, returning the smile.

"Small world." Blair chuckled, receiving a mimicking chuckle from the nurse.

"Sure is." She replied. There was a moment of silence, before Love gently grabbed Blair by the hand.

"Hey, I never caught your name."

"I'm Blair." She beamed.

"Do you wanna see something cool?" She asked.

_Oh, yeah I do. _Blair thought evilly to herself. "Sure." Love removed her maid hat, revealing a pair of blue ears equal to the colour of her hair. Blair was nearly shocked. She didn't just _look _like Blair. She _was _like Blair, the only differences were the colour of their hair and the fact that her hair was straight unlike Blair's curly strands.

"And I see you're kinda the same." She blushed. Blair looked into the mirror and noticed she hadn't been wearing anything on her head. Blair blushed herself. Suddenly, Love had Blair pressed against the marble wall opposite of the mirror, and gently _kissed_ her. Love pulled back, using her left hand to hold her opposite arm, looking a little ashamed. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm lesbian you see, and-" She was interrupted when the purle cat's lips pressed against hers, her arms against the small of the nurse's back. When she pulled away, she looked lustfully into Love's eyes.

"That's ok. I'm bi." Loved smiled with relief, and the two began kissing again. What started out to be gentle and smooth quickly became passionate. The two sexy cats moved into the nearest cubicle, locking it behind them. Love broke the kiss, the two gasping for breath.

"You wanna see something else that's cool?" A puff of blue smoke engulfed Love. When it disappeared, the nurse was wearing a blue dominatrix playsuit. Blair grinned, purple smoke enveloping her, and evaporated to reveal a matching purple dominatrix playsuit. Both had got the message; they were magical cats. Love turned away from her new friend and bent over sexily against the cubicle wall, inviting Blair with a finger. Smiling, the purple girl moved to the left of Love, rubbing her arse with a gentle hand before giving it a spank. Love grinned against the wall, getting wet with every slap against her arse. She gasped when Blair's hand went under her panties and began stroking her soaking pussy. She shoved two fingers into her, receiving moans of bliss in return. She brought her fingers to her mouth, making sure Love could see her lick and suck her fingers clean. A puff of blue smoke appeared around the toilet turning it into a leather seat as wide as the cubicle, which almost made it a couch. It was a good thing there were no gaps under the door or walls. Blair felt Love's smooth hand push against her, forcing her into the extremely comfortable lounge. The blue kitty-cat straddled Blair, pulling her in for a kiss. Blair licked Love's bottom lip, which as expected got her to open her mouth, allowing the purple mage's tongue to invade. As she fought, Love didn't notice the gorgeous hands pulling against the string on the front of her dominatrix top, prizing it apart to allow her enormous breasts to spill out. Blair began to play with them without letting down her tongue invasion. The lovely nurse moaned into her new friend's mouth, grinding her waist into Blair's, sending a tingle through the girls. Blair pulled away, kissing along her jawline and down her neck. She sucked on a certain spot, getting her to catch her breath. Leaving a bright red hickey, the sexy girl continued her way down, licking down the blue girl's cleavage. Lost in bliss, Love pulled Blair's head closer. Moving over, the purple cat began sucking on the nurse-cat's right tit, swirling her tongue around the bud as she slipped her smooth red lips over her boob more. Blair alternated between breasts, making Love moan more and more, her name taking its true form.

"Blair…" She moaned, her chest now covered in hot, sticky saliva. The pair looking into each other's eyes, Love swiftly moved her hands down and undid the lace that kept the front of Blair's sexy dominatrix suit together, her equally sized boobs softly bouncing out of their cloth prison. The purple kitty leaned back into the chair, Love following her lead, still straddling snugly on her waist. Blair put her arms around Love's stunning neck as they kissed yet again, their pash immediately flaring into a hot tongue war. Love pulled back for a moment. A magical puff of smoke appeared around her right hand which she held up into the air. The cloud drew back and in her hand a double dildo could be seen. "I'm sorry," apologised Love "I have somewhere I need to be. I hope you don't mind us wrapping this up." Blair giggled.

"Hehe, that's ok. In fact, I like your style." Flashing that amazing smile of hers, Love placed her right leg over Blair's left, and her own left under her right. Blair sat up and they both pulled aside their panties. They took an end each, placing it against their soaking wet entrances. They moaned and groaned as they forced their passages over the thick toy more and more, wriggling closer to each other, getting louder the more they forced into themselves. The dildo now nearly completely covered, the two wriggled just a little closer so that their wet, pink lips were touching, pleasure tap-dancing through their bodies. They began to hump against the toy and into each other's hips, drawing more and more raw moans from the other's lips. They kissed passionately once more, placing hands on the others hips, rocking in a beat to which they could both keep up with, the combined feeling of the dildo and each time their pussies touched sending ecstatic electricity coursing through their beings. Their climaxes were approaching fast as they moaned their friend's name into the other's mouth. Drool escaped their fiery kiss as they both held each other's hips in close, their pussies pressing right up against each other, the kiss breaking as screams of wonderful bliss emitted from one another. They started scissoring into one another, their hips grinding. Not able to take it any longer, both of the sexy cats gave in to their climaxes.

"I'm CUMMMMMIIIIIINNNNNG!" They both screamed in unison, ecstatic white liquids oozing out from their holes. They fell against one another, both still upright, catching their breath.

"Wow." Blair said between gasps.

"That was… AMAZING." Love managed to say with an effort. "You're really good." At this comment, Blair blushed.

"You're just as good." Once the two had their breath back, they pulled the dildo out, now covered in delicious liquids (the two licking the others end), they used magic to get back into their clothes and return the toilet to the way it was and decided to grab a cup of coffee tomorrow. Waving goodbye as they left the hospital, both noting that they could hardly walk, they wandered their ways back to their parts of the city. By the time Blair got back to the house, it was nearly 6 O'clock. She was starving. The smell of roast lamb came out from the window above. She changed into her cat form and pranced up to the window sill where she could see Soul and Maaka at the dinner table, Soul looking somewhat uncomfortable from having to eat with his meister again, and Maaka too tired to notice. Blair smiled. Back to the way everything was around this strange neighbourhood.

I was right! I did have fun writing that :P Well, that's it, now to write the epilogue which, luckily for you guys, I'm bringing out with this chapter :D I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did.


	6. Epilogue

Hey guys. Coming to you with chapter five, the conclusion to a wonderful story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Soul Eater material whatsoever. Or at least any of the copyrighted stuff. I have the anime on my laptop…

Blair woke up soundly in her bed, the absence of Soul somewhat strange. She used magic to get into a reasonable outfit (purple leather short-shorts and a matching jacket, with her hat, of course) and moved into the kitchen. Suddenly, she heard a scream from Maaka's room. Her door crashed open as she rushed across the hall in nothing but her white underwear into the study where they kept all of their data on enemies and their schoolwork. Maaka rushed into Soul's room, a yell being heard from the latter before Maaka began blurring around the house. What was she looking for. All of a sudden, she stopped. Slowly, oh so slowly, she turned around and glared at the door to Blair's room, flames in her eyes. She stomped in. Blair wandered over to watch what she was doing. Maaka didn't have to look very hard to find what she was looking for; the pictures of Soul masturbating. Blair put a finger to her bottom lip and smiled awkwardly.

_Tehe, _thought Blair. _So that's what I was forgetting. _Maaka didn't bother to scold her, just gave her a deathly stare (the fire still in her eyes) and stomped back into her own room, slamming the door behind her. Soul peeked out from his room.

"What was that all about?" He asked curiously. Blair shrugged.

"Beats me." She lied.

And finished. I'm probably going to add a side story for the fight between Blair and Black Star, and maybe include how they wrecked Kid's house and the stuff that went down at Chupa Cabra's, but that's another story. Farewell.


End file.
